


Until the End of Time

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Canon Compliant, Getting Together, M/M, Mercy Killing mention, Mostly Canon Compliant, Post-Order 66, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: How Rex, Gregor, and Wolffe got to Seelos, and fell in love along the way.





	Until the End of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritingCyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCyan/gifts).



> I hope WritingCyan likes this! I worked hard, and I'm _sure_ there are mistakes since I wrote this while sick, but I did my best to check it over myself. I hope it tackles some of the things they requested, too. 8)
> 
> The title is from 'Come What May' from Moulin Rouge. Alternate titles I had were "how to say 'I love you' in Clone" and "how does a moment last forever" but the fic... turned out different than originally planned, lmao

The first planet Rex and Wolffe hit, they found Gregor. The man was surprised, and happy, to see them. The other clone had been alone for far too long, and Rex was mature enough to admit he was just happy to have him back. It was harder to find a surgeon to remove the bio-chip on Gregor, but it wasn't impossible, especially when Gregor was owed a favor or two.

Wolffe stood guard, while Rex sat with Gregor while their friend recovered. They left the planet not long after.

They argued for a while, as to where to go, and never settled for long. It was two years, before they reached Alderaan. They were hoping Bail and Breha would offer them a safe haven. It took a while, before Breha would look at their heads, to see the scars. A body-scan confirmed that the chips were removed, and suddenly they were welcomed as friends, and refugees.

“You are safe here.” Breha said, smiling at the three of them.

The hand holding was normal between them. After what they had gone through, and the fear of being captured by anyone that was fully anti-clone, they found themselves clinging to each other, even as they walked through the market. Nobody bat an eye at that, and they relaxed a little.

They stayed in a small apartment, near the palace. Wolffe and Gregor worked as bouncers at a bar not far from their home, and they were paid well for it. Rex worked for Bail and Breha, as a body guard for their toddler daughter.

Rex wasn't stupid. He could see Senator Amidala in the girl's eyes, and General Skywalker in her smiles. All of the 501st had known the two were together, and seeing that they had a child wasn't a surprise to him. What did, was they she had survived, and wasn't taken by Darth Vader.

“She's theirs.” Rex said, one evening, after Leia was in bed. Bail looked worried, at his words, but Breha smiled.

“Vader thinks nobody survived.” She told him. “She doesn't know who her real parents are.”

“That's dangerous.” Rex said, frowning. Bail nodded.

“Obi Wan has hidden the other.”

“Other?” Rex asked, suddenly confused. “There were two?” His mind caught up with the mention of General Kenobi, and his heart tightened. “General Kenobi is alive?”

“Not that Vader knows of.” Breha said, voice firm, and Rex knew that the answer stood for only one of his questions. “The rest of the world is unaware of Obi Wan, even if Vader knows.” Rex nodded.

“I won't tell.”

“We know, Rex.” Bail promised.

“Now go home, dear. I'm sure your boys are worrying about where you are.” Breha teased. Rex smiled, and nodded. He took his leave, and headed home.

The first time he was kissed by Wolffe, was their day off, about a year later. It was rare that two of them had a day off together, and usually it was Wolffe and Gregor. Rex was happy, though, that his feelings were reciprocated, even if Gregor wasn't there to show his own affections.

“He'll be upset I did this without him.” Wolffe had said, before kissing Rex. Rex just smiled at his words, kissing Wolffe back.

Gregor came home not long after, and immediately complained about it not being fair that Wolffe started kissing Rex without him, and then Rex had two people kissing him, alternating, and he laughed quietly.

It was when someone was visiting from Mandalore, that they were outed. Wolffe and Gregor were speaking with Leia about the war, teaching her the 'real war', and that the Jedi had been... not great, but not as bad as the Empire was making them seem. After the lesson, as they prepared to head home, Bail pulled them aside.

“My friends, you three know that I respect the cultures of clones, that it is much different from our own, and that you are a sub-species of humans, and not really _brothers_ , in the terms that Leia and her... twin, are siblings.” His voice is hushed, and Rex knew that Bail knew about their relationship.

“Bail-”

“We have a guest, who is... saying things. Most people know you are refugees, but still know you are clones. Our guest is from Mandalore, and enjoys wandering halls. They over heard Gregor using pet names, apparently.”

“Kriff... They spread it, didn't they?” Wolffe asked.

“No, they did, however, inform Breha and I, and _insisted_ that you all be put to death, or they would tell the people that the three brothers we've welcomed are actually clones.” Bail replied, “I told them it would be dealt with by morning.”

“So we're leaving.” Gregor frowned.

“I am sorry, my friends.”

“We understand.” Rex said, “We'll be gone before dawn.”

And they were. They left, with aches in their hearts, and Rex told them, quietly, about Leia, and Padmé, and Obi Wan, and Leia's mysterious twin sibling. Gregor looked heartbroken, knowing that his general was alive, but Wolffe seemed almost jealous.

They took turns flying the ship Bail had gifted to them.

They landed on Ryloth, of all places, and Rex was honestly surprised to find Boil standing with two young Twi'lek girls and their father.

“Captain Rex?” Boil asked, and Rex let out a small, terrified laugh.

“You're alive?”

“I'm ali- _you're_ alive?”

“Nerra Boil? Who's he?” One of the young girls asked, and Boil looked at her.

“Numa, this is my nerra, Captain Rex.” He looked at Gregor, and smiled. “And that's Nerra Gregor, and Nerra Wolffe.” He looked back at Rex. “Rex, this is Numa, and this is Hera Syndulla, and Hera's father, Cham Syndulla.”

Rex was honestly surprised that Cham Syndulla trusted them enough to let them stay, and that night, Boil joined their pile, with Numa curled up with them.

The days passed, and Rex learned a lot about Twi'leks, like how they expressed emotions through their head-tails, or whatever they were called. Rex couldn't pronounce the word Numa had used, and Boil just used head-tails, so it'd work for Rex. They weren't going to stay much longer, with Wolffe getting antsy, and Gregor paranoid. What happened on Alderaan affected them all, and he was included in that. Boil made no mention of wondering what they had been up to before, though, and Rex knew that Boil had his own demons.

When a month passed, they witnessed their first Rylothan holiday, and Rex knew exactly what they were celebrating, with the way Boil painted Numa's cheeks in the 212th colours. The dancing was nothing like how clones would dance, back during leave, in 79's. It was nice, seeing Gregor trying to learn their dance, while Boil moved with ease in the moves some of the older Twi'leks did. Rex was even pulled into trying to dance, and it felt great to hear Wolffe laugh at his and Gregor's attempts to dance.

It was late, when Rex and Boil got a moment alone, and Boil smiled sadly as they watched Numa and Hera rope Wolffe into dancing with them.

“You three don't have to hide it, you know.” The taller clone said, and Rex frowned.

“What do you mean?” The blond asked.

“Your relationship.” Boil replied, “You three don't have to hide it. I know, and the Twi'leks, the ones part of this tribe at least, already know just about everything about clones, even down to our relationships. They may not understand it, but they won't turn you three out for loving each other. They have a phrase, even, about how to say I love you. _You are the heart of me_ , is what they say. And I know you three. You don't love easily, none of you do, but you love each other. There's nothing wrong with that, Rex.” Rex's expression softened.

“After what happened on Alderaan... I don't think any of us are willing to risk our relationship being known...” Boil frowned, even as Rex smiled. “But you're right... We do love each other...” They really did, too. Rex often wanted to tell them, with how countless brothers told their significant others _I love you_.

Until the end of time; it was the most a clone could give their partner, and Rex knew Waxer had said it countless time to Boil, during the war, before Umbara. It was much different from the Twi'leks' phrase, but Rex figured the point got across, when one took into account how short a clone's life generally was.

The two were silent for a while, Rex contemplating his feelings for his lovers, before Boil asked the question Rex had known he was wondering since the three arrived on Ryloth, “What happened on Alderaan?”

“... Someone threatened to out us, if Senator Organa and Breha didn't put us to death. Senator Organa lied, said we'd be dead by morning, and we snuck out.” Rex replied, before frowning. He needed to know how Boil ended up on Ryloth. Or, he wanted to know, at least. “How'd you...?”

“Get out?” Boil asked, expression softening. “After... After we killed General Kenobi... It had hit us, about what had happened. I panicked, along with a few others, because we realized something was _wrong_ , but Cody... Something... Something wasn't right. It was like he... It was like he was no better than a _droid_...” Boil shook his head. “Wooley and I got out together.”

“Wooley?” Rex asked, eyes widening. “Where is he?” Boil's expression turned painful, as if it were like he lost Waxer, all over again.

“He... He got sick... and he passed, about eight months, before you all arrived. It... It was awful...He begged me to put him out of his misery, and I couldn't do it. Cham found out, and said it was normal for Twi'leks... Mercy killings, I mean.” Boil admitted, and Rex felt his heart stop.

“Did... Did you...?” He asked, and Boil shook his head.

“I didn't. I _couldn't_ , not after... Not after Umbara... I told Wooley why I couldn't, and he just smiled and said he understood. The worst part of it is that he _apologized_ for asking it of me, and said he'd do the same if our roles were reversed.” Boil flinched, then. “Cham did it, though. Twi'leks have a whole goddamn _ceremony_ for mercy killings, when it's a member of their family or tribe. It's a whole thing showing how much they love their family member, and wish them an easy rest, a _merciful_ rest.”

“What the _frak_?” Rex whispered, and Boil nodded.

“I _know_ , and I considered leaving after that, but... this tribe... they're family, now.”

“... So no chance of asking you to leave with us?” Boil looked at him, hurt.

“You're _leaving_?” Boil asked. Rex smiled weakly.

“We decided a few days ago we weren't going to stay much longer. It... Alderaan really screwed with our heads, Boil. We thought we were safe and... then we weren't.”

“You're safe here!”

“... Breha said the same thing, you know.” Rex said softly. “I'm sorry, Boil.” Boil offered him a weak smile.

“I understand. You'll all come visit though?” The dark haired clone asked. Rex mirrored his smile.

“Of course.”

They started making plans the next morning, and it was Cham who pointed out a planet with little to no indigenous life.

“It had been torn apart by civil war, and when The Clone War started, the fighting went to Seelos. It was an easy target for the Separatists, and the Republic went to aid them. Unfortunately, the civil war spread to whether to side with the Republic or the Separatists. In the end, everyone abandoned the planet, or were too stubborn to leave.” The rebel said, and Rex nodded. It sounded like a good place to go, if it wasn't heavily populated like Ryloth or Alderaan.

“Hey, maybe you guys can actually settle down and retire.” Boil teased, and Gregor grinned.

“That sounds nice. What do you two think?” Wolffe shrugged, clearly indifferent, and Rex smiled weakly, and nodded.

“It _does_ sound nice...” Wolffe chuckled at Rex's words, and nodded.

“Sounds like a plan.” The older clone said, wrapping his arms around Rex in a bold, and very expressive, move. Especially in front of Cham. Gregor grinned, and took Rex's hand, squeezing it tightly.

“Seelos it is, then.”

 


End file.
